The Power to be
by LizzyL
Summary: Victoria is a woman that just want to fit in among people but it seems she just can't and she about to learn why. What could be that reason? Why is Kevin Thorn after her? Why Undertaker and Kane feel like they will have to protect her?
1. The Begin

Author Note: It has been awhile since I have wrote a fan fiction so please bear with me with this one. I really hope you enjoy and hope you put in some ideas also in the comments. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE Superstars that appears in this fan fiction. They all belong to Vince and they also own their self in away.

Main Characters: Undertaker, Kane, Kevin Thorne, Victoria

Rating: PG

Chapter 1

A long time ago…..

A woman that looks around in her 30s who has jet black hair that came down her back and had on a long black dress that fit to her body along with what seems a bit of a symbol in the middle of her forehead that seems to shine when the moonlight hit it. She was inside of her bedroom curl up in the corner. She had lock her self inside of the room because she felt like she could be a danger to people at times. She knew she could be use for evil purposes and thought it would be best if she just keep herself lock in her room from anyone who has power within their hands. She looks towards the door as it open slowly. She could be seems down but once she place her eyes on this person it seems like everything all the time go away. The person who also around the same age walked inside of the room and close the door behind them. It seems like they both was just drawn to each other and she felt right into his arms and a smile came across her face as they were standing in her room in his arms.

The woman: If I stay lock up in my room then no one evil can come after me and use me. I still don't understand this power I have that could be use for evil purpose or good purpose.

He gently ran his hand in her hair and she let out a soft purrs and he love the fact he could bring this inner peace for her at times. He place a soft kiss on top of her head.

The Man: I know but in time we will know.

She looked up with a soft sighed and look into his eyes and he looked down into her and he could tell something was on her mind. He gently cup her face within his hands.

The Man: What's wrong?

She walked away from him a bit as she walked over to the window and sat on the ledge looking up at the moon. She didn't like the fact she didn't feel like she was free and could do whatever she want. She want to be like normal people in the world but she knew she was different. The man walked over to her and place his hands on her shoulder gently and took a breath.

The Man: I am still learning you know but.. Maybe I can help you be normal like you want?

He walked over to a chair by her bed and sat down as he pull out a book it seems with different spells and many different things inside of it. She looked over at him and sat by his feet and gently smile.

The Woman: What do you have in mind?

He chew his lip gently and then he turn to a page inside of the book and looked down at her.

The Man: Well… there is a spell that I could use on you… it will somehow suppress your power in away where you are human in a sense but it will have you not remember anything about me or anyone till I remove the spell myself from you. So, you can say till I feel like I need to awaken you.

She stood there and thought about it for a few minutes and walked back to the window looking out at the moon and the stars. She saw it as a way she could protect this world from her been us for evil if that would happen. The only people that would know about this would him and her but did she want to lose the memory of her only close friend. Who was there for her and protect her for years. She looked over at him and he knew that means she was going thought with it. He walked over to her and took his hands into her and as she close her eyes and he starts to speak the spell.

The year 2000...

Kevin Thorn was inside of the basement of the arena he had candles lighten up around him and things. Before Ariel "disappear "on him she have gotten this book of spells for him. She didn't understand why this dark warrior would need it but he know why. He knew about the tale of a woman who has powers within her that could be use for either good or evil in the world and she was out in the world living as a human just waiting to be awaken. Just little did she know she was going to be use to help him make his presence know there in the WWE. He thought Ariel was powerful enough to do this for him but she didn't have the power this woman had it seems she just seem stronger. He open the book and close his eyes and started to mutters some words under his breath. Meanwhile, Victoria had just arrive alone at the arena. She had on a pair of blue jeans with diva t-shirt on and hair was tied into a ponytail. She was walking towards the diva locker room and it seems she bumped right into one of the stage hand. She let out a bit of a growl towards them and they got scare and walked away from her fast. She doesn't mean to be mean and seems evil to people but she just don't feel like she belong among everyone there. She just for some reason believe no one should get close to her. They might think that Kenny is something to her when really deep down. She don't see anything with the young man she just for some reason felt like she could help him a bit. She walked inside of the locker room and once again felt the cold shoulder from everyone. Since day one she had that feeling of loneliness and not belong anyway. She didn't understand deep down why she even had that feeling. The girls in the corner starts to whispers and say things about her then out nowhere she just black out and hit the ground hard. The other girls blinks and wonder if it was her way of trying to get attention from them till Mickie walked over to Victoria and saw she wasn't moving at all.

Mickie: Someone go get one of the trainer or something. She not faking guys.

You could hears the girls calling for Victoria to wake up but it seems like she wasn't waking up for some reason. They stood there with worry looks as others ran to go get up for the dark haired vixen.


	2. To much at once

Author Note: It has been awhile since I have wrote a fan fiction so please bear with me with this one. I really hope you enjoy and hope you put in some ideas also in the comments. Hope you enjoy. I want to try something different so please don't rude comments. I am writing fictions on other wrestlers then who I usually would mostly write on to try something different. So please be kind and not rude.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE Superstars that appears in this fan fiction. They all belong to Vince and they also own their self in away.

Main Characters: Undertaker, Kane, Kevin Thorne, Victoria

Chapter 2

A long time ago….

As he was saying the spell the woman looked up at him with her dark brown eyes. He could sense and read from them she had many questions in her mind if she goes through with this. He gently cup her face within his hands and he gently stroke the side of her cheek. She lean against his hand on the side of her face.

The man: Once this spell is done. You will become human in every way. You will have a normal life and you won't have the eternal life but your powers will be passed on through your line. So someone down your family line will be awaken with your powers. They will be confused and lost like you were but hopefully like you. They will have someone there for them to help them.

She nods softly and walked over to the window and look out at it. She wonder if she was doing the right thing and then she look out the window and she saw someone it seems coming. She started to have this bit of fear coming through her. The person was coming toward where she was hiding at a fast pace. This person wasn't human at all it seems and they were like on a mission it seems. She looked over at her friend and he walked over to the window and look out. He had a low growl and look at her. She knew it wasn't that much time. He gently took her hands into his and place her on the bed and he close her eyes as she did along with him as he started with the spell again. She couldn't explain what she was feeling right there but all she remember from that moment on was darkness coming over it seems.

Year 2000...

Kane have been inside of the arena for awhile and was walking around lost in his thoughts. As he was walking he felt like he felt something near him. Some type of strange presence near him, he just happen to be walking by the girls locker room and watch as they were taking Victoria out on a stretcher to one of the training rooms. He thought maybe Victoria and one of the girls got into it again. Victoria always getting into with the girls it seems. He looked over at Torrie with a bit of a smirks as he fold his arms.

Kane: You must have knock the mess out of Victoria at last it seems.

Torrie was standing with Mickie and Candice talking about what happen and she shook her head. Victoria and her was friends along with Candice but it seems Victoria just saw them as her enemy out of the blue and couldn't understand why. She has this worry look for Victoria even thought Victoria have done a lot of things to her. She would have never wish evil on the woman.

Torrie: No you can say just out of the blue she black out. We have no clue why.

Kane hears this and raised an eyebrow and wonder why that happen. Victoria always seems to keep herself in good shaped and everything. He looks down the hall and saw his brother Undertaker walking towards him like he was on mission. He knew that look in his brothers eyes and knew once he had his mind on something that meant business. The girls were always afraid of the two but just try not to show it around them but knew the guys sense it from them. He didn't even stop and kept on walking by them. Kane didn't even excuse his self from the girls and try to catch up with his brother. His brother and him never really got along that much but they would try to work together as best way they can. They had their fights but they always made sure no matter what happen between them they were always there for each other. Kane turn the corner and he watch as Kevin Thorn and his brother seems to be in a staring contest. He stood back and watch because if his brother need his help he would let him know. Kevin had this looks of a smirk across his face as he gently scratch his chin.

Kevin: Oh.. Undertaker…why do I have the pleasure of your little presence in front of me?

Undertaker looked right into Kevin's eyes as he was reading into this young boy soul. He had a feeling once this boy show up around here he was going to be a bit of trouble. The young boy just laughed at him. Kevin laughs evil a bit.

Kevin: If you haven't notice I am a vampire and we have no souls…

Kane lean against the wall as he was watching and rolled his eyes at the young boy comment Kevin start to walked a bit toward the Undertaker. The Undertaker inside of him was just laughing at the young boy because he knew this young boy really think he could stand up against him as he walked over to him and then stop and then turn his head to the side to speak to him.

The Undertaker: Let stop with the small talk but I believe you know why I stop you.

Kevin hissed a bit as he started to circle around The Undertaker a bit and The Undertaker watch him very closely as he stop in front of him. He fixes his clothes on him and took his cane and gently tap it on The Undertaker chest.

Kevin: Whatever I do is none of your business. So you really need to stick with other matters around here. Like I know you have someone soul you would like to take or something around here.

He smirks and push passed the Undertaker. The Undertaker starts to laughs with a bit of a smirks. His hat was on his head and with a low smirks coming from his voice. He had his arms on his side and didn't show he was upset or you couldn't even sense it from him.

The Undertaker: I wouldn't mind adding your soulless body to my collection Kevin Thorne. You should be careful how you speak to me. Many people have thought they could beat me and thought they knew how but in the end I always came out on top. You just a young boy who thinks he know everything and just learning these so called power and strength you have. You have no clue what you are doing.

Kevin stop in his tracks and he turn on his heels. You could hear his heels click together as he turn in this spot and hit his cane on the floor looking towards The Undertaker. Kevin wasn't scare of the so called Deadman like many others were around there. He felt like his source of power was higher then The Undertaker and Kane put together. Nothing could over power him in no shaped or form. He crack his neck a bit before he spoke.

Kevin: Look here Undertaker and I know you are around here also Kane. So you can stop spying on us and join us here.

He turn around and looked behind at Kane. Kane push his self off the wall and walked towards Kevin. He stood in front of Kevin and just look down at him. Kevin looked up at Kane with a bit of a smirk.

Kane: I wasn't spying. I call it watching how you trying to see if you could match words with my brother when there no way you can. At least I am not walking around here like I have actually been bitten by a damn vampire. When we all know you just a damn fake and you think by living by this so called Vampire cult code you all big and bad person. When deep down you nothing but a little boy playing dress up.

As Kane was saying those words Kevin blood started to boil a bit. Even thought he wasn't truly a vampire but knew he would become something more then just the so called Vampire cult follower. Kane laughs as he knew he hit a bit of a nerve at Kevin as he walked over to his brother and stood by him folding his arm moving his head to the side looking over at Kevin.

Kane: What?! What are you going to do? You going to try and bite me with those plastic fangs that glow in the dark. Where did you get them, from one of those kiddy machines in the grocery store?

Kane laughs a bit harder as Undertaker place up a hand to his brother. Kane just cracks up a bit more as the Undertaker looks over at Kevin.

The Undertaker: I have nothing more to say to you but just know this. I will be watching you and I will be your eyes and ears. I will be one step of ahead of you. I will stop whatever game you want to play around here.

Kevin glares at them before picking up his cane and point it at them.

Kevin: Let the games begin Deadman. I am not scare of you and your little brother over there.

He say those words backing away from him as he turn his back to him walking away from them. Kane look over at his brother with his hands on his hips with a bit of a lost look on his face.

Kane: What going on here Taker?

The Undertaker didn't say anything at his brother first as he was walking down the hallway it seems to one of the training rooms. Kane follow his brother not saying a word still lost on everything. Once they stop in front of the rooms and they look inside and saw Kenny was sitting in chair that was by Victoria. She was still a bit knock out from earlier laying down on a table. Kenny looking over at her with worry as he held her hand and kissing the back of it softly hoping she would wake up soon. The Undertaker looks over at Victoria laying there peacefully. He felt a bit drawn to this woman for awhile and didn't know why. He had a feeling he would know soon as he felt something coming from her and he knew his brother was also feeling it also. Kane just looked over his brother and nod in agreement. They were going to protect Victoria but they just didn't know why they had this feeling and why they felt this strong presence around her.


	3. Waking Up

Author Note: It has been awhile since I have wrote a fan fiction so please bear with me with this one. I really hope you enjoy and hope you put in some ideas also in the comments. Hope you enjoy. I want to try something different so please don't rude comments. I am writing fictions on other wrestlers then who I usually would mostly write on to try something different. So please be kind and not rude.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE Superstars that appears in this fan fiction. They all belong to Vince and they also own their self in away.

Author Note 2 : Thank you to those who have place this story in their favorite and I hope you keep on reading them but reviews would be great. I would like for you to put into your reviews an answer to a question. You see I am thinking of having The Undertaker and Kane to reform the Ministry to help protect Victoria but I would like to know who would like to see apart of the Ministry. Let me know who you would in the group.

Main Characters: Undertaker, Kane, Kevin Thorne, Victoria

Chapter 3

A long time ago….

Soon the door of her room got kick open. The person who she notice along with her friend walked into the room. He was medium height with long blond hair as he starts to look around the room some. He walked over to the window and notice how the man had the woman on the back of a horse and they were running somewhere it seems. He hit his fist into the side wall by the window. He let out a loud scream as the man on the horse turn back and looked over at him with a smirk. The two men just glare at each other as it seems the man and the woman disappear into the forest. The man looked around the room and bend down notice a book of spell. He look at it a bit strange and flip through it and figure out what spell the man have just use. He just have this smirks on his face as he looked over the spell.

The young man: Right now I am going to let her feel like she normal but down the years and centuries when the time is right. She will belong to me and there nothing anyone can do about that.

He walked out of the room closing the door behind him with a bit of a grin on his face.

Year 2000.…

Victoria was laying down somewhere and starts to wake up. She held her head a bit in a pain as she set up on the bed. She at first wonder how long she was out for because it seems she was sleeping forever in her mind. She slowly climb out of the bed and her feet hit the floor. She walk past a mirror and then blink once she notice that she had on a black dress that was kind of tight to her body. Her hair came down around her face as she let her fingers gently run down her body wondering how the dress got on her. She was confused as to what was going on and as to where in the world she was. She walked over to a window and notice it was dark outside and look up into the sky and it was cloudless she could see the stars. She let her mind wander a bit till she heard footsteps behind her. She turn around fast ready to defend herself if she must but stood there in shocked as she notice who was standing in front of her.

The person: I know you just might be wondering what is going on…

The person gently smile over at Victoria. Victoria looked over at the woman it seems she look just like her but instead the woman just have jet black hair instead of red in it like her. The woman and Victoria could passed for twins. Victoria start to walked towards the woman and in her mind it was just looking at herself in the mirror. The woman just have this warm smile on her face as it seems Victoria for some reason become calm as they both sat down on the bed. The woman took Victoria's hand and place it within her as she gently look into her eyes.

The woman: You have a lot of questions running in your head right now. I am going to try to help you as best way I can. You need to know my name first.

She got up and walked over to the window and look out the window towards the stars and then look back over at Victoria. The moon seems to just shine gently on the woman face like she was an angel or something.

The woman: My name is Velma and you can say I am your great great grandma in other words let just we are family.

She just gently softly laugh as she place a hair behind her ear as she walked back over to Victoria and sat by her again.

Velma: You see around the dark ages times I were born into this world. It seems I was normal but not really. Our family have the history of been very powerful people you can say. We aren't normal at all. You can say we use magic, spells and everything else you can think of.

Victoria gently starts to take everything in as she look and study this woman. Deep in her heart she knew she could trust this woman. She looked over at her with a bit of a raised eye brow.

Victoria: So you are saying I have powers or something?

Velma just gently nods softly as she reaches up and gently place some of Victoria's hair behind her ear.

Velma: Yes you do but they were suppress for all this years. The reason because of the fact I made sure it happen. I still don't know very much about the powers we have or what they could do but just know that our powers can be use for good or evil. We are very powerful women. I couldn't take the fact of having the pressure of making sure no one evil get the hold of me. So I have ask a friend of mine to place a spell on me but it seems someone in your time have awaken the power that lives with in us. I have no clue who or what. I just want you to promise me you will not use your powers for evil. You have to promise me that you will do everything in your power to make sure they are use for good. Can you do that for me?

Victoria sat there and her head was still spinning as she was taking in all of this as she looked over at her.

Victoria: Velma, that would explain why I never actually felt normal around people. I was trying to be something I am not. Maybe the powers also got awaken in a way to show us that we can't really truly hide from what we truly are inside. You can try everything in your power to be something you not.

Velma nods softly as she smiled over at Victoria.. Victoria stood up and she wonder who have awaken these powers and if the person is going to try to use her in order to be number one or something. They will be in for a rude awaken because no one try to use Victoria and get away with it. She looked over at Velma as it seems she was now standing in front of her with her hands in the front of her.

Victoria: I promise with all my strength that I will make sure I don't be use them for evil purposes. I just hope that I can figure out these powers and what they are before it is too late.

Velma smiled over at Victoria as places her hands on tops of hers.

Velma: I have a feeling you will figure all of this out but if people want to help you. You must let them in. Don't try to keep everyone in a distance. I had one close friend that help me through everything. I have a feeling he made sure if this would have happen you would have people in your time to help you. People who will protect you from danger.

Victoria was about to say something as Velma gently place a finger on Victoria's lips. She then just gently place her arms around Victoria into a hug. Victoria place her head on her shoulder as Velma just gently stroke her hair.

Velma: I have been watching you from afar. I know you a woman who can take care of things on her own. Victoria, my dear I am not saying you are weak but you can't do this on your own. Ok..

Victoria looked into her Velma eyes softly as she sighed softly because a part of her just want to learn and figure all of this on her own. She ran her hand in her hair as she looked over at her.

Victoria: fine…

Velma gently smile as she led Victoria by the hand back to the bed.

Velma: Good but now you must go back…your protectors are trying to wake you it seems.

Victoria felt her eyes was getting sleepy as she lay back down on the bed and when back into a deep sleep it seems. She could hear voices of two males now and it seems they were arguing about something. Now she could figure out by the voices that it was Kane and Undertaker. They were fighting about something like brothers usually do. Kane and Undertaker was in the training room over 5 hours and the show was finish for the day. Kane was ready to go home but Undertaker didn't want to leave Victoria alone.

Kane: Look…almost everyone in the damn arena is gone. Victoria is still knock out. Just wake her up or something then we can get out of here.

Undertaker and Kane was face to face as Undertaker held a tight fist and in a low anger voice looked over at his brother as he place his hands on his hips.

Undertaker: Do you think I haven't try that while you were out in the ring? It seems her body is resting and I am still trying to figure out this connection we have with her.

Victoria gently laughs as she set up watching them fighting. In her mind it was fun watching them fighting among each other over nonsense it seems. She thought that what it could be like to have siblings since she doesn't have any. Kane looked over at Victoria and notice she was moving a bit as he gently smirks with his head move to the side.

Kane: Well it seems sleepy beauty is up.

Undertaker and Kane both looked over at Victoria and Victoria looked over at them. She wonder if this who Velma was talking about that was going to help her or they both want to use her. She sat up in the room and once her eyes lock with them both the connection got stronger. She looked into their eyes as they were staring back at her.

Victoria: so your mine protectors.

She smirks a bit as they both looked over at her with this looked folding their arms looking at her.

Undertaker: I guess you can say.

Kane then felt Victoria inside of his head it seems a bit and she just gently laugh as she look over at Kane.

Victoria: That not very nice… Kane…

Kane just chuckles softly as The Undertaker looked between them both as Kane walked over to Victoria to help her up.

Undertaker: How about we go back to the hotel to figure out all of this?

Victoria, Kane and Undertaker walked out of the training room but in the shadows someone was watching them. The person pull out their cell phone and starts to speak into it.

Person: It seems she is up Thorne. Kane and Taker is taking her somewhere…yes…I will follow them and report to you later.

The person hang up the phone and follow The Undertaker, Kane and Victoria to wherever they were going.


End file.
